mimi's bored
by terrence
Summary: it's summer and mimi's bored, find out how desperate mimi is to do something and how it affects her life.


Mimi was bored. The day was boring. Every minute that passed by was boring. She was b-o-r-e-d, bored to death. It was a hot boring summer afternoon.  
  
Mimi apparently had the misfortune to be left with a boring day while the rest of her friends had either errands to do or were busy with other matters.  
  
Mimi was too tired to run around a mall, too tired to do her nails again, and too tired to do anything with her hair again. She bored herself. Mimi was sitting by the window, leaning on her desk and playing with a pencil.  
  
Just then two small kids passed by. A little boy was trailing behind a small girl and he was yelling at the top of his lungs. It seemed like the two were not more than six years old.  
  
Mimi listened to what he was yelling about. It sounded like a poem." But you've got to listen to my poem! I made it just for you! " " Go away! " the girl snapped. " you're so ugly! "  
  
The blond haired, blue- eyed boy was persistent as he ran to reach the fast walking girl. " You don't like me and I feel sad, I want you to look at me be the friend I never had. " He recited as he ran. " I wish you would just look at me cause I think you're nice, you're as good as tofu soup and rice!"  
  
The girl glared at him. " You listen to me! I want you to leave me alone! " She shook her pink hair furiously as she pointed a finger at the little boy. " And I'm sure I'm better than tofu soup and rice! " " I'm sorry... " The boy said with all sincerity. " But I stayed up until 10 and it's way past the time I have to sleep. " " I don't care. " " I stayed way past my time to make up that rhyme. " He reasoned again.  
  
The boy paused. " Hey! That rhymed! " " Yeah, " the girl said as she scowled. " But that's not what I'm talking about. I want you to go away leave me alone cause I really don't like you! "  
  
" But - " The girl stomped down one foot angrily and ran away.  
  
Mimi looked as the little girl left the boy all alone on the sidewalk. The boy looked hurt. Mimi felt sorry for him. The boy shrugged and slowly walked away.  
  
" At least the girl knew what the boy felt for her. " Mimi thought. " Sometimes some people just can't see that they like that certain someone a lot. Sometimes they just don't realize. " At least the kids had their own brush with romance.  
  
Mimi was a romantic by heart, full of emotions and life but the one person she like didn't like her. The person was oblivious to her feelings but not to her existence. Mimi again fiddled with her pencil. This time she picked up a pen and looked at a few clean sheets of paper in front of her. As if thinking about doing it all along, she began to write.  
  
  
  
  
  
I'm confused with this thing  
  
I'm perplexed with this choice  
  
Must I listen to my heart or to that inner voice?  
  
I've been having feelings  
  
And as far as I can tell  
  
You don't know me  
  
But I know you well.  
  
It'll never happen  
  
So I'll just let it be  
  
You'll never take that glance  
  
You'll never see me.  
  
I'm losing my sights,  
  
Confused with what I feel  
  
I don't know if I shouldn't mind  
  
Or just keep it all- real.  
  
I could let you go  
  
Maybe I would.  
  
But then I could keep you  
  
Maybe...  
  
  
  
Mimi paused as she heard her mother calling her name and saying that dinner was ready. Her concentration shattered. The poem ended with a maybe. Mimi sighed and stood up.  
  
  
  
Dinner consisted with a light conversation, a little boring but still better than silence to Mimi nonetheless. After dinner Mimi stood up and excused herself and went to her room. She turned on the light and then her eyes widened. The paper was gone!  
  
Mimi frantically looked for it under her bed, in the cupboards, under the table, literally everywhere. But it was nowhere to be found. Mimi placed a hand over her forehead. She left the freaking window open!! How could she have been so stupid?!  
  
She left the window open! She left the paper without weight to hold it down! Mimi was so upset that she didn't take her usual hour -long bath. She cut it 30 minutes short.  
  
  
  
Mimi lay awake for a long time on her bed. She still kept repeating to herself about her stupidity and what the effect of that paper could cause.  
  
" The paper could be read by just about anybody! I could be the laughing stock of my friends or anybody if they recognize my handwriting! " Mimi slapped her forehead and frowned again.  
  
" It's not fair! I worked so hard to make that! I've got no literary sense; I'll never get to write a poem like that again! "  
  
Mimi finally fell asleep. And when she did fall asleep, she dreamt that someone was reading her poem. And that someone was someone she liked! Mimi awoke and never fell asleep again.  
  
  
  
That morning Mimi ate breakfast in a cranky mood. She took a long bath that didn't ease her crankiness. Things didn't get better during lunch. Her parents went out and she had to stay at home.  
  
" Talk about bad luck…" she muttered to herself as she sat by the window again.  
  
Just then she heard bickering. It came from the two children she saw yesterday. "  
  
" Please just listen to it! It won't hurt you. " The boy pleaded. The girl stopped in her tracks. " Give me a good reason why I should? " " Because I'm desperate. " " Okay then. " The boy smiled. " Hurry up! I haven't got all day."  
  
" I hope you'd like me, just as you like the color pink, cause if you don't my heart will sink. Then life will be all dull and gray, if you won't be my friend anyway."  
  
" How did you know I like pink?" The girl asked. " Because you wear pink almost all the time. " he replied. The girl smiled. " Please be my friend. " The boy said. The girl nodded. " Okay. " She held out her hand and they shook hands. " Boy, now that's over wanna play? " The girl smiled and they both walked away until Mimi couldn't see them anymore.  
  
  
  
  
  
The sun began to sink as Mimi still stayed beside her desk, staring into empty space, still thinking about her poem.  
  
A chill breeze came through her window. Then something flew in from outside. It was a paper airplane. " What the – " Mimi began. She opened the paper airplane and saw what was inside. It was her poem!  
  
In excitement, Mimi read her poem once more.  
  
I'm confused with this thing  
  
I'm perplexed with this choice  
  
Must I listen to my heart or  
  
To that inner voice?  
  
I've been having feelings  
  
And as far as I can tell  
  
You don't know me  
  
But I know you well.  
  
It'll never happen  
  
So I'll just let it be  
  
You'll never take that glance  
  
You'll never see me.  
  
I'm losing my sights,  
  
Confused with what I feel  
  
I don't know if I shouldn't mind  
  
Or just keep it all- real.  
  
I could let you go  
  
Maybe I would…  
  
But then I could keep you  
  
Maybe… You should. Mimi smiled. He finished her poem!  
  
" So what do you think? " he asked flashing that killer smile. " Gee…I don't know what to say…" She said blushing. " How about ' thanks'? " he offered grinning. " Thanks…" Mimi said. " Thanks Matt." 


End file.
